


Коллеги

by Pamdar



Category: Bleach, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Вы, идиоты, сперли у Кроули способность телепортироваться? У Кроули, серьезно?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коллеги

Нужный дом нашелся на окраине — старый, потрепанный и незаметный. На вкус Урахары немного не хватало национального колорита, но в целом все было именно так, как он любил.

Урахара с предельной вежливостью постучал в дверь.

— Я ничего не покупаю, ничего не продаю, а если вы восстали из мертвых, то убирайтесь обратно в ад — у меня выходной! — хрипло прокричали с той стороны двери.

Несколько секунд Урахара размышлял, можно ли его считать восставшим из мертвых. После некоторых раздумий решил, что можно. И что его это не остановит.

Он постучал еще раз, в этот раз намного более настойчиво. А ведь хотел же сначала через окно войти, как все нормальные люди, но нет — решил уважить традиции чужой страны.

В доме выругались, прокряхтели и затопали. Обиженно скрипнули диванные пружины.

— Ну что? — раздраженно спросил открывший дверь человек. Он был уже в солидном возрасте, с бородой и в старой кепке. Урахара сразу же почувствовал в нем родственную душу.

— Добрый день! — приветливо замахал рукой Урахара, не обращая внимания на то, что уже давно стемнело. — Бобби Сингер, я полагаю? Позвольте представиться, Урахара Киске. Мы с вами, в некотором роде, коллеги.

Бобби подозрительно прищурился, потом оглянулся по сторонам, словно проверяя, не наблюдают ли за ними с улицы, и втащил Урахару внутрь за грудки.

 

Нет, Урахара не ожидал, что Америка примет его с распростертыми объятиями — все-таки, у их стран не все было гладко в прошлом. Он даже на простое гостеприимство вроде кружечки чая не рассчитывал. Но подвал и пентаграмма, в центре которой он сидел, привязанный к стулу, — это уже явный перебор.

— Простите, мистер Сингер… — в который раз начал Урахара. — Или мне называть вас Бобби?

Вместо ответа Бобби плеснул ему в лицо водой. 

— Я похож на католика? — с усталостью в голосе спросил Урахара, демонстративно оглядев собственный наряд, который теперь был безнадежно испорчен от воды, соли и других пыточных изысков Бобби. Про гигай, порезанный в нескольких местах серебряным ножом, и думать не хотелось.

Бобби молчал, только хмуро на него таращился. Кажется, диалог зашел в тупик.

— Приехали, как смогли, — сказал спустившийся в подвал плечистый парень в куртке. За ним шел еще один, поплечистее и подлиннее, но с печатью вселенской скорби на лице. — Кто тут у нас?

— Черт его разберет, — бросил Бобби мрачно. — У меня от него все датчики зашкаливают, но ни серебро, ни соль, ни святая вода его не берут. Судя по прикиду, какой-то японский екай. Ничего, есть у меня тут один знакомый монах, мигом изгонит куда подальше.

— Эй, эй, давайте не будем пороть горячку! — воскликнул Урахара. Не то чтобы он верил в серьезность угрозы, но дружеское приветствие уже немного затягивалось, а времени было не так много. Да и кто их, этих монахов, знает. — Я не демон и не дух. Точнее, не совсем дух. Я — шинигами.

Троица принялась озадаченно переглядываться. Урахара вежливо молчал, с улыбкой разглядывая узор пентаграммы и пытаясь его запомнить. Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться.

— Это еще что за хрень? — спросил парень, который вошел первым.

— Японские боги смерти, — успел пояснить второй раньше Урахары. — Что-то вроде наших Жрецов, только страшные и любят яблоки.

У Бобби и первого парня вытянулись лица. Сам Урахара наверняка выглядел не лучше.

— Что? — защищаясь, спросил второй. — Мои знания японской культуры, в отличие от некоторых, не ограничиваются хентаем.

Кажется, парни собирались это обсудить, в деталях и, если повезет, с мордобоем. Но Бобби демонстративно кашлянул, чем мигом вернул всем деловой настрой. Урахара оценил работу мастера. 

— Ладно, допустим, — проговорил первый, обращаясь к Урахаре. — Ты — шинигами. Почему это должно помешать нам отправить тебя к Кроули на рога?

Урахара с облегчением вздохнул — ну наконец-то.

— Вот именно о нем я и пришел поговорить.

***

Кроули оглянулся и понял три вещи. Первое: он находится непонятно где. Второе: он не может отсюда перенестись по щелчку пальцев. Третье: кто-то за это ответит. 

Пейзаж не радовал оригинальностью — на такие одинаковые серые дома Кроули за свою долгую жизнь насмотрелся вдоволь. А вот вывески с иероглифами вызывали нехорошие опасения.

— Вам помочь, дяденька? Джинта, представитель магазина Урахары к вашим услугам.

Удивленно вскинув брови, Кроули обернулся на звук и увидел мальчишку с ярко-красными волосами. В руке он сжимал метлу и пытался натужно улыбнуться, словно продавец косметики. Казалось, будто у него болит живот.

— Если только ты можешь помочь мне попасть в Ад, — ответил Кроули без всякой надежды.

— В Ад не могу, это к хозяину надо. А он шляется непонятно где, бросил все на меня, — пробурчал мальчишка обиженно, но тут же снова попытался вернуть голосу деловой тон: — В Общество Душ могу. Или в Уэко Мундо. Тариф стандартный, страховка за дополнительную плату.

Кроули пригляделся внимательнее. На вид мальчишка как мальчишка. Если не считать цвета волос, то ничего особенного.

Это и настораживало — за такой внешностью мог скрываться кто угодно. Даже проводник в другие миры.

— Капитализм спасет этот мир! — ответил, наконец, Кроули, и улыбнулся. — Давай куда-нибудь поближе к Аду, чтобы компания была позлее и повеселее.

Он справедливо рассудил, что любое место будет лучше, чем унылые улочки чужой страны. А там уже можно будет вытрясти из кого-нибудь душу и разобраться в ситуации.

Но, ступая в открытый мальчишкой портал, Кроули меньше всего ожидал, что попадет в пустыню.

***

Урахара с подозрением посмотрел на протянутую ему открытую бутылку пива, принюхался и сделал осторожный глоток. Уже успевший представиться Дин, глядя на это, улыбнулся и сразу стал как-то дружелюбнее. На что только не пойдешь, чтобы завоевать уважение туземцев.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, — Бобби был настроен отнюдь не так дружелюбно, и тон его не сулил ничего хорошего, — Вы, идиоты, сперли у Кроули способность телепортироваться? У Кроули, серьезно?

Мысленно скривившись, Урахара возмущенно замахал веером.

— Я честный торговец! То есть, ученый. Не важно, — он широко улыбнулся. — Видите ли, наша раса для перемещения пользуется своего рода порталами. Я планировал немного упростить процедуру и изобрести способ мгновенной телепортации. А для образца собирался скопировать способность Кроули. Он бы даже ничего не заметил, честное слово! Но произошел небольшой сбой, в результате которого я оказался в Америке, а Кроули — у моего магазина, потеряв способность перемещаться. На время разбирательств я приказал своему помощнику спровадить его в Уэко Мундо — симпатичное место вроде вашего Чистилища, только деревьев поменьше. 

— Но надолго его это не займет, — предположил Сэм, и Урахара согласно кивнул.

— Поэтому я здесь. Мне нужна ваша помощь. Может быть, пара советов… — протянул он. — Понимаете, наши обычные техники на него не действуют, я пробовал. А вы уже имели с ним дело.

К счастью, откуда Урахара про них узнал, охотники спрашивать не стали. Чтобы найти нужных людей, он просто поговорил с первым попавшимся призраком. Тот, дерганый и нервный, посоветовал обратиться к Бобби Сингеру. Когда призрак произносил это имя, его голос дрожал от страха. Урахара понял, что именно такой человек ему и нужен.

— А с чего мы должны помогать какой-то нечисти? — вскинулся Дин. От былой доброжелательности не осталось и следа. — Может быть, Кроули у вас понравится, так пусть и остается в Японии. Полюбуется сакурой, напьется саке, запрется лет на десять в комнате и сойдет с ума, пытаясь постичь весь смысл Евангелиона.

Теперь пришла очередь Бобби и Сэму ошарашенно уставиться на Дина.

— Что? У меня не может быть других увлечений, кроме хентая?

— Повелся на обложку, да? — с пониманием спросил Сэм. Дин мрачно кивнул.

Урахара собрался было громко кашлянуть, как Бобби, чтобы вернуть всех к волнующей его теме, но тут зазвонил телефон. За ним еще один. И еще.

Бобби кинулся к трубкам, принялся срывать их, хмуро отвечать, представляясь разными фамилиями и должностями. Закончив, он вновь повернулся к Урахаре, глядя намного более обеспокоенно, чем раньше.

— Звонили охотники, — начал он. — Демоны по всей стране как с цепи сорвались — грабят бары и закатывают вечеринки с поджогами и членовредительством. А адские псы разоряют магазины с игрушками для собак. В ближайших трех штатах теперь не найдешь ни одного резинового мячика. 

Трое охотников озадаченно переглянулись. Урахара уже начал порядком уставать от этих мысленных диалогов, но виду не подал.

— Черт возьми! — зло воскликнул Дин.

— Кот из дому — мыши в пляс, — добавил Сэм обреченно.

— Если преступность нельзя искоренить, то пусть она хотя бы будет организованной, — веско подвел итог Бобби. На него никто не стал удивленно смотреть, и Урахара понял, что правильно поступил, обратившись сразу к нему. — Мы поможем.

***

Замок Кроули нашел быстро, и это про себя мысленно отметил как первый минус. Если хочешь прожить в роли мирового зла подольше, то нужно базироваться там, где тебя не найдет любой придурок с ружьем наперевес.

— Это точно японский мир, — сказал Кроули, входя в большой зал, в центре которого проходило собрание нечисти в белых одеждах. — Слышал, что вы все склонны к суициду, но чтобы настолько? Вашу охрану я даже не заметил.

Зеленые пятна крови на своих брюках Кроули тоже усиленно старался не замечать.

— Кто ты такой и как посмел вторгнуться в обитель Айзена-сама? — спросил какой-то крупный темнокожий мужчина. Кроули отрешенно подумал, что тот умрет первым.

— Неважно, кто я. Мне нет дела до вас, я просто ищу способ… — Кроули вдруг забыл, о чем говорил, взглянув на пустой стол. — А почему вы ничего не пьете? Не виски, так хоть чаю бы налили. И что за странная одежда на вас? Дорогие коллеги, в таком виде ни один мир не захватишь, это я вам как специалист говорю.

Присутствующие принялись оживленно переглядываться, рассматривая одинаково унылые шмотки друг друга. 

— Продолжай, — сказал сидящий во главе стола красивый мужчина с надменным взглядом. Не нужно ходить к пророку, чтобы понять — он тут был самым главным.

Кроули оглянулся по сторонам. У него в Аду даже в местах, отведенных для пыток грешников, было повеселее. Он редко страдал приступами благотворительности, но заграничным коллегам захотелось немного помочь. Во имя зла во всем мире и так далее.

— Ладно, — важно начал он, подходя ближе. — Взять хотя бы твою прическу…

***

Ни хитрые заклинания на латыни, ни поездка к перекрестку не помогли, хотя Урахара и записал кое-что для себя в блокнотик, на будущее. Но Кроули призвать так и не получилось.

— Хрень какая-то, — проворчал Дин, когда они, уставшие и злые, вернулись в дом Бобби. — То его пинками не выгонишь, то не дозовешься. Точно сакурой любуется.

— Сейчас не сезон… — рассеянно бросил Урахара. Он надеялся, что все разрешится намного быстрее — американцы заберут свое драгоценное добро, и все продолжат развлекаться с концами света на своей территории, не мешая друг другу. 

— Погоди-ка, — вдруг начал Бобби, буравя Урахару пристальным взглядом. — Ты говорил, что отправил его в какой-то другой мир? 

Урахара невинно улыбнулся.

— Да. Я всегда так делаю с теми, кто мне не нравится, или когда скучно, — потом вспомнил про Ичиго и поспешно добавил: — Или для дела. Я думал, ваш Кроули быстро оттуда выберется — безрадостное место.

— Видимо, ему там понравилось, — выплюнул Бобби. — Вот до него и не докричаться, слишком далеко.

Все помолчали, обдумывая эту мысль. Дин молча принес еще пива, и Урахара подумал, что такими темпами сопьется. Или, что страшнее и дороже, испортит гигаю желудок.

— Допустим, я подскажу способ, как его оттуда выкурить, — вдруг разрушил тишину Бобби. — Есть маленький шанс, что Кроули после этого будет вне себя от злости. Тогда мне понадобятся аргументы, чтобы убедить его не устраивать тут «Техасскую резню бензопилой». Например, его способность к телепортации.

Урахара невозмутимо засвистел первый опенинг Наруто и сделал вид, что его очень интересуют трещины на покрытом известкой потолке.

— Да брось, в жизни не поверю, что такой торгаш, как ты, действительно упустил эту способность, — проницательный взгляд Бобби из-под кепки мог посоперничать даже с таинственным взглядом Урахары из-под панамки.

Выхода не было. Страдальчески вздохнув, Урахара извлек из потайного кармана маленький пузырек, в котором светился зеленоватый туман, и бросил Бобби. Тот ловко поймал его, будто всю жизнь тренировался.

— Другое дело, — удовлетворенно кивнул Бобби. — А теперь слушай. Для начала тебе понадобится человек с подходящей профессией…

***

Кроули только закончил объяснять Айзену, как лучше расположить камеры, чтобы следить сразу за всем Лас Ночес, включая душевые, как в зал ворвался какой-то парень — рыжий и с мечом наперевес. Ох уж эти японцы с их тягой к холодному оружию. Но до объяснения Айзену всех прелестей использования заговоренных автоматов со специальными пулями Кроули еще не дошел.

— Куросаки Ичиго, добро пожаловать, — сказал Айзен таким тоном, словно давно его ждал, а вовсе не обсуждал минуту назад ценность новых технологий в деле зла. Кроули нравилась в Айзене способность сохранять выражение лица «все идет по плану» при любых обстоятельствах. Если избавится от привычки толкать длинные пафосные речи о собственном великолепии, то далеко пойдет. Хотя Кроули его понимал — иногда так трудно удержаться.

А вот рыжий парень ему отчего-то сразу не понравился.

— Я пришел, чтобы разрушить все ваши планы и разнести всю мебель, — мрачно сказал Ичиго. — А потом вернуться и набить одну небритую морду за то, что разбудил в такую рань.

— В самом деле? — переспросил Айзен невозмутимо.

Разрушение планов Кроули терпеть не мог, даже если у него на данный момент не было никаких особенно глобальных планов, кроме как вернуться в Ад и вернуть себе способность к перемещению. Поэтому нужно было оценить степень угрозы.

— Молодой человек, — начал Кроули невозмутимо. — А у вас брат есть?

— Нет, — ответил Ичиго.

Кроули едва заметно выдохнул и расслабился, но Ичиго продолжил:

— Сестра есть. Две. И отец. У нас вроде как семейный бизнес. А еще у меня есть меч, и я не побоюсь его использовать.

Айзен не выглядел впечатленным, но Кроули понял, к чему все идет, и решил спешно ретироваться. Такого добра ему дома хватало за глаза, не хотелось еще и на чужой земле костюм портить.

— Ну, вы тут развлекайтесь, а я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказал Кроули. Он решил, что уже достаточно поделился опытом. Хорошего понемножку.

Пробегающий мимо арранкар после непродолжительных уговоров с применением угроз открыл гарганту. Кроули вошел в нее, а вышел на перекрестке, от влажной желтоватой земли которого пахло кислотными дождями Америки. Жизнь стремительно налаживалась.

***

Рукопожатие у Бобби оказалось крепкое, до ломоты в пальцах, и Урахара ответил тем же. Бобби удовлетворенно хмыкнул и отпустил руку.

— Благодарю за помощь, — Урахара поклонился, отчего снова почувствовал себя в своей тарелке. 

— Не за что, — довольно кивнул Бобби. — Повезло, что у вас нашелся подходящий человек.

— Ичиго у нас вообще замечательный че… Замечательный.

Они помолчали, стоя на крыльце и любуясь луной. Потом Бобби кашлянул, и Урахара засобирался.

— Наверное, без меня там все развалили уже, — шутливо проворчал Урахара, вытягивая трость и открывая Сенкаймон.

— Понимаю, коллега, эту молодежь только оставь, — усмехнулся Бобби. Потом помолчал и добавил: — Обращайся, если что.

— Взаимно, — серьезно сказал Урахара.

Бобби махнул рукой и почти развернулся, чтобы скрыться в доме, но, будто неожиданно вспомнив, добавил грозно:

— Только не вздумай больше похищать у Кроули телепортацию, я тебя прошу.

— Конечно-конечно! — заверил Урахара, глядя на закрывающиеся ворота. — Больше никогда.

***

Кастиэль оглянулся и понял три вещи. Первое: он находится непонятно где. Второе: он не может отсюда перенестись по щелчку пальцев. Третье: ему резко захотелось полюбоваться на сакуру, попробовать саке и выяснить, кто убил Кадзи.


End file.
